


I came back from the dead because you need to stop

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 3, it was late okay, probably as shitty as you expect it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is not dead and he has to stop Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came back from the dead because you need to stop

John wasn’t quite sure how long they have been waiting in Mycroft’s office after Moriarty’s „comeback video“. Sherlock was, though. It had been exactly thirty minutes and 14 seconds. “Mycroft hasn’t turned up yet. That’s rude, considering that his brother just returned from the exile.” Sherlock commented.  
“Three things. One: I can’t believe you just said ‘rude’. Two: Don’t do it again. And three: you’ve been away like five minutes.” John replied.  
“Three.”  
“What?”  
“It had been three minutes.”  
John made his famous “are you fucking kidding me” face and continued staring in the rain. It has been a sunny day most of the time, but like Moriarty was the bringer of all evil, he brought a storm with him.  
“Come on, that’s ridiculous. Moriarty is no god.”   
“How did you kno-“John was interrupted by the sound of Mycroft’s Laptop.  
“But I am as close to a god someone’ll ever get.” Moriarty’s voice changed the whole atmosphere of the room. Suddenly the edges seemed harder and the air seemed cooler.   
“Moriarty.”  
“How cute, Sherlock, you remember me!”  
Sherlock turned the laptop around to see the screen, while John still stood there in shock. They both stared in the consulting criminal’s dark eyes, they could only see his face. Rapidly the consulting detective started looking for cameras in the room. How could his brother be so careless?   
“That’s not the point, though.” Moriarty continued. “I came back from the dead because you need to stop.”   
Sherlock freezed. With a puzzled expression he asked “Need to stop what? Working? Forget it.”  
James sighed. “Sheeeerlock.” He said with a deep voice. “We both know it.”  
“I’m sure I know it but know what?” Sherlock replied.   
“Stop pretending you’re straight. You are as gay as a rainbow.”  
“I- I don’t understand?” The consulting detective replied, irritated.   
His enemy sighed again. “I don’t want to do this in front of John.”  
“John, go.” Sherlock ordered, his eyes still fixed on the screen.  
“But-“John protested.  
“Go.”, Sherlock repeated.   
His blogger left the room.

Sherlock leaned forward.   
“What?” He repeated his question.   
Moriarty was obviously so done.  
“Sherlock, I know how you look at John.” He cocked his head to the side. “It’s how I look at you.”


End file.
